<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Parabatai's Melody by NvrLndBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768633">A Parabatai's Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi'>NvrLndBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bastian's HM500 Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Piano, Secret Hideouts, Siblings Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny look into the sibling relationship between Alec and Jace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bastian's HM500 Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Parabatai's Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/gifts">SheWillHuntYouDown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! NvrLndBoi here! o/</p>
<p>This is a double inspiration. </p>
<p>It is for the HM500 Piano Prompt. <br/><a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">The Hunter's Moon Discord</a> must be 18+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As well as for the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile">SheWillHuntYouDown</a>. She helped me a lot by being the Beta to A Bond's Journey. Every step of the way when I was insecure about what I wrote she would cheer me up and encourage me. Thank you. </p>
<p>No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The quiet melody carried Alec to one of the abandoned rooms in the Institute. It wasn’t often he heard the piano’s tune in the Institute but he knew where it was coming from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years of not only being Jace’s brother but his Parabatai as well has taught Alec how to read Jace’s mood when he plays the piano based on the song. He turned the knob gently and let himself in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec made his way quietly through the room to the couch so he could watch his brother’s performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This room was as close as to a secret hideout the Parabatai duo had. They found it one night while exploring when they first moved to the Institute from Alicante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When one of them needed time away from the life of being a Shadowhunter they would come here. There was a very old piano with more dents and scratches than most of their practice blades. Alec had helped Jace clean it up and tune it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In one of the closets were some targets that Jace had swiped. When the archer needed to calm down his choice was archery. Jace would put them around the room and Alec would practice shooting them. They didn’t do it as often now though. Last time they were fourteen, the targets weren’t secured and one flew out the window. Alec to this day doesn’t know how Jace happened to convince their parents that it was a rat in the room and hide the target and arrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The melody started to slow down and Jace held down the notes longer his mismatched eyes now opened and a smile on his face as he finally noticed his Parabatai’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec still saw the sadness at the corners of Jace’s smile and felt the small anguish from their bond. He knew his Parabatai liked playing the part of the loud and confident Shadowhunter but he also knew that sometimes that part was just what it was an act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as kids Jace spent a long time hiding himself away with that facade. Always fighting with him or picking fights with the other kids. Alec already had Isabelle to take care of and at the time he had been overwhelmed with having another younger sibling to take care of. Still, Alec kept trying and take care of his new brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last note played out before Jace took a deep breath and shut the piano close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Alec asked still on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jace looked at his Parabatai and nodded. Alec was the one who would always be there for him. Even if they both had found their own love and paths of life. His Parabatai would still come to find him when Jace felt like he was slipping into the darkness again. Alec would come and wait for him to be ready to walk back out every time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For wither thou goest, I will go...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And where thou lodgest, I will lodge...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>